Ahora o Nunca
by StArHuNtEr
Summary: El momento es ahora. ¿Vas a hacer lo que te dicta tu instinto? El tiempo pasa. Es ahora o nunca. Las buenas oportunidades solo pasan una vez. [EriolLi]
1. La llegada

El momento es ahora. ¿Vas a seguir esperando a que todos los dioses te brinden el momento más propicio? ¿O vas a hacer lo que te dicta tu instinto? El tiempo pasa. Es ahora o nunca… e x sh

"**Ahora o nunca"**

-¡Dale que llegamos tarde!

La joven corría adelante del chico. Iban camino al colegio. A la primera clase del año.

-¿Cuál es tu apuro?

El chico caminaba lentamente, mirado cada detalle del cielo anaranjado y de los árboles de cerezo que estaban a un lado de la senda. Todo eso le traía recuerdos.

_¿Por qué se había ido?_

-¡Siempre llegamos tarde, Shaoran! –la joven lo jaló del brazo, haciendo que apurara el paso.

-Es el primer día de clases, Sakura… Además… -el joven miró su reloj –son recién las 7.30… entramos 8.15, ¿te acordás?

-Sí, sí, ya sé –Sakura seguía jalando del brazo derecho de su novio. Y se detuvo. Lo miró decepcionante. -No entiendo por qué siempre cuestionás todo lo que hago, Li. Tomoyo nos debe estar esperando en la escuela, dale!

Comenzaron a correr al trote. El paisaje pasaba rápidamente a los lados del joven chino.

_¿Por qué lo había dejado?_

-Ahora sí, decime qué es lo que planeás con Tomoyo –Shaoran comenzaba a jadear.

-¡Tomoyo! –la chica de pelo castaño corrió más rápido; su amiga iba a adelante de ellos, y volteó al oír la voz de Sakura.

-Hoooola, ¿cómo estás? Vamos que se nos hace tarde.

Shaoran las alcanzó. Se detuvieron al llegar a la entrada del colegio. Estaban agotados.

-Justo a tiempo –Tomoyo se encaminó al aula, seguida de sus dos amigos. Al entrar, las chicas sacaron de sus mochilas unos grandes trozos de tela escritos. -¿Nos ayudás?

Shaoran asintió. Comenzaron a pegar las pancartas en las paredes del aula. Terminaron rápido, y se alejaron hasta la puerta para ver el resultado.

-Quedaron muy buenas, ¿no? –dijo Sakura, mirando satisfecha la obra maestra.

En las pancartas estaban escritos los nombres de todos sus compañeros del año pasado. Estaba Rika, Chiharu, Yamasaki, Naoko, Takashi, Chirochi, Parucho, Karancho, Gayasho, Jalashi, Matashi, Panashi…

-¿Eriol no viene?

La pregunta de Shaoran sorprendió a las chicas. Sakura miró a Tomoyo, quien miró al piso un tanto angustiada.

-Va a llegar un par de días más tarde, eso me dijo.

-Pero por qué.

Otra vez ese silencio molesto.

-Porque él estaba en el ómnibus que tenía la bomba.–Sakura abrazó a su amiga, quien había empezado a llorar.

Y él quería hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Todo aquello de los atentados en Inglaterra le parecía ajeno. Pero ahora… Eriol estaba internado por culpa de aquellos malditos terroristas… ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué!

Shaoran salió corriendo del aula. No quería que su novia lo viera llorar. Llegó a baño y se miró en el espejo.

Se quedó allí hasta que comenzó a escuchar voces afuera. Se había encerrado en un cuartito, sentado en el inodoro. No podía dejar de pensar en Eriol. Nunca había dejado de hacerlo.

Luego del timbre, todos ya se hallaban en el aula. Escuchaba las alegrías, las emociones del reencuentro después de las vacaciones.

_¿Para qué iba a ir, si no estaba la persona a la que él quería ver?_

Iba a volver a su casa, eso iba a hacer. No iba a quedarse 4 horas más encerrado en un baño, llorando desconsolado.

Estaba llegando a la entrada del colegio, para salir.

Un chico bastante alto, con la cara tapada con un gorro y un cuellito polar, trataba de subir las escaleras. Tenía un yeso en la pierna.

Shaoran lo miró y se acercó a él.

-Dejame que te ayudo, pibe –le dijo Li. Puso el brazo del chico sobre su hombro y lo alcanzó hasta la entrada. Ya allí, Shaoran se volteó para irse.

-Gracias Li. No pude haberlo hecho solo.

Podría conocer esa voz en cualquier lado. Suave pero masculina, grave pero melodiosa.

El chino se volteó a ver al joven que, en ese momento, se estaba sacando el gorro, dejando ver su rostro.

Li se quiso morir. Eriol estaba enfrente suyo, con esa sonrisa tan cautivadora, esos ojos tan azules, esa mirada tan profunda…

No se contuvo más, no podía. Había esperado desde el fin de la escuela para volver a verlo.

Shaoran se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó fuertemente. Como nunca había hecho con nadie, ni siquiera con su novia, ni siquiera cuando se despidió de sus familiares en China… pero lo había hecho con él.

Eriol respondió al gesto del chico, cuando notó que comenzaba a llorar.

Shaoran acariciaba suavemente el pelo de Eriol mientras mantenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del inglés.

-Te extrañé, Hiiragizawa… Te extrañé como a nadie en el mundo…

¿Qué decía ese chico?

-Sí, me di cuenta… -respondió Eriol con un tono un poco sarcástico, aunque notó que Shaoran hablaba en serio.

Li lo soltó y lo miró a los ojos. Eriol mantuvo su mirada fija en él.

También lo había extrañado. Muchas veces lo había necesitado, en especial durante los 4 días que había estado en el hospital internado.

Por un momento se preguntó si era aquel chino el que no lo dejaba dormir en las noches, el que no abandonaba sus pensamientos… Pero ante la sola idea de pensar que podía llegar a ser gay, se olvidaba de todo y llamaba a Tomoyo. Era la única manera de escapar de aquellos repentinos sentimientos de homosexualidad.

Shaoran seguía allí, mirándolo, acariciando el contorno del rostro del recién llegado. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su boca, y se enjugó las lágrimas.

-Qué bueno que estás bien… Pensé que estabas…

-No te vas a librar tan fácil de mí, Li –dijo el inglés con tono sarcástico de vuelta, rememorando los viejos tiempos en los que el chino lo odiaba con toda su alma. Pero sin saber que ahora lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

-Qué bueno.

E hizo algo que nadie pensó que haría.

La galería estaba vacía. El espacio y el tiempo eran solo suyos.

Shaoran lo besó rápidamente. Eriol abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa.

Duró centésimas de segundo, pero fue más especial que cualquier otro beso.

El chino salió corriendo del colegio.

Eriol caminó dificultosamente hasta llegar a su aula, donde todos sus compañeros lo recibieron con alegría, emoción y asombro.

Shaoran había llegado al parque y se había acostado contra un tronco.

No podía olvidarse del momento en que sintió los labios de Eriol.

No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. No sabía si iba a ser correspondido. Pero era lo que necesitaba hacer.

Ahora también lloraba. Pero de la alegría.

**111111111111111111 THE END OF CAP ONE 111111111111111111**

**N de A:**

EEEH, Q HACEN TODOSSSS!

BUENO, HE AQUÍ OTRA DE MIS HISTORIAS LOCAS FRUTO DE UNA MENTE AVARICIOSA, EGOÍSTA Y DESENFRANADA… :)

ESPERO Que LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA PRIMERA ENTREGA, Que ES SOLO UNA INTRODUCCION DE LO Que VIENE…

CON RESPECTO A LOS NOMBRES DE LOS COMPAÑEROS… ESTEEEE… SIN COMENTARIOS, NO SOY BUENA EN MATERIA DE INVENTAR NOMBRES (MENOS JAPONENES :o )

_**ACTUALIZO CUANDO ME DEJEN 10 REVIEWS! P**_

GRAX X LEER!

ATTE,

**StArHuNtEr**


	2. El segundo paso: el comienzo

_Guarda que empieza…_

"**Ahora o nunca"**

**Cap. 2**

Él estaba solo en su casa. Siempre estaba solo, pero en ese momento la soledad parecía ser mayor.

Las brasas de la chimenea ardían desesperadas ante la vista del joven, que se hallaba recostado en un amplio sofá. Miraba el fuego, descontrolado, que no se apiadaba de las pequeñas maderas.

Era sólo el destino.

Se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Hacía tiempo que no lo veía. Lo había extrañado, iba a admitirlo. Cuando lo besó, todo a su alrededor se había desvanecido en una fantasía a medio realizar. Y que seguramente nunca terminaría.

Apoyó una de sus manos en su frente, tratando de aliviar un dolor que no sentía con pensamientos remotos de una vida sin esa persona.

¿Una vida? Habían pasado sólo un par de meses. Infinitos días, meses interminables, relojes que se detenían para darle tiempo a pensar en él.

Y cuando lo hacía, dejaba de hacerlo. Pero le gustaba acordarse de él, tenerlo en su mente, en su cabeza, dando vueltas.

La sola idea de gustar de un chico le parecía extraña a la vez que atractiva. La única forma de negar lo innegable era llamando a alguna chica y diciéndole, de los dientes para afuera, que esperaba verla cuando él volviera.

Mientras una de sus manos seguía en su frente, la otra colgaba del sofá con los anteojos, delicadamente sostenidos.

Volvió a mirar al fuego.

Iba a tener que cambiar la leña, ya casi no quedaba más.

Se vio a él mismo encerrado en una columna de fuego de la que no podía salir.

Era el destino.

-----------------------------------------

Había estado dando vueltas por las solitarias calles del barrio japonés desde el mediodía.

Sólo podía pensar en una cosa. _Eriol._

Todo lo que lo rodeaba le hacía acordar a él, a su mirada, a su sonrisa, a su amabilidad… a él…

Lo había visto irse, en aquel avión, rumbo a Londres. Por mucho tiempo sintió que en aquella capital inglesa se hallaba una parte de él. Y sabía que nunca iba a recuperarla hasta que esa persona volviera.

Pensó que ya podía ir a su casa, relajarse, llamar a su novia, invitarla al cine…

A su derecha se alzaba una casa enorme y con aspecto antiguo. Las cortinas estaban corridas y dejaba ver el interior.

Vio una silueta caminar dificultosamente con un poco de leña en sus manos. Luego, se sentaba en un amplio sillón.

Shaoran miraba desde afuera toda la escena.

El joven que se hallaba en la mansión vislumbró una silueta borrosa entrando a su patio delantero. Podía conocer esa figura en cualquier lado y en cualquier momento.

Se levantó rápidamente del sofá, fue al baño al escuchar un par de golpes en la puerta, se acomodó el pelo y recibió a Shaoran.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por un par de infinitos segundos.

Todos los recuerdos de esa misma mañana cruzaron rápidamente por la mente de los jóvenes.

-Pasa, Li –invitó Eriol, haciéndose a un lado de la puerta y dejando entrar al joven chino.

-Gracias, Hiirag—

-Dime Eriol, hay confianza. –el inglés cerró la puerta y fue hacia la cocina. -¿Gustas té?

-Ehm… bueno, sí. –Shaoran se sentía terriblemente incómodo. Sentía el sudor caer por su espalda y provocarle escalofríos, aunque trataba de disimularlo caminando vagamente por el living.

Eriol volvió de la cocina con una bandeja que sostenía dos pequeñas tacitas de té.

-Siéntate, Li. –dijo Eriol, tratando de disimular el nerviosismo, sumado a la ansiedad, que lo invadía. Ambos se sentaron en el amplio sofá que se hallaba frente a la mesita ratona, al lado de la chimenea.

El silencio desgarraba el aire sin piedad. Sólo se escuchaban el crepitar de las llamas y, más levemente, los latidos de dos corazones.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó Eriol gentilmente, sonriendo su mejor sonrisa.

¿Qué lo traía por allí? Li iba caminando y de repente le provocó entrar a verlo. Quería verlo. Necesitaba.

Eriol miraba a Shaoran aun esperando una respuesta. Quizá iba a ser una demasiado obvia.

Pero no había nada que ocultar. Casi todo se había dicho esa misma mañana, aunque sin palabras.

-¿Hace falta decirlo?

La respuesta sorprendió al inglés.

-La verdad que no.

Ya estaba todo dicho.

Faltaba que estuviera hecho.

Shaoran se movió tan ágilmente que no permitió a Eriol reaccionar.

Se sentó en su regazo, sin importarle la pierna enyesada del joven, y agarró sus manos con fuerza a ambos lados de su cabeza. Retiró los anteojos del joven con la lengua, quien no trataba de soltarse en absoluto.

El chino se quedó mirando a Eriol desde pocos centímetros de su rostro. Temblaba como nunca antes, pero no se iba a dejar ganar por los nervios.

Los labios de los jóvenes se unieron en un tierno e inocente beso. Li se alejó un poco, dejando q la emoción se apoderara aun más de sus cuerpos adolescentes.

-Hazlo –dijo Eriol, casi como una orden.

Otra vez, Shaoran unió sus labios a los del joven inglés, pero esta vez fue distinta. La inocencia parecía haberse esfumado en ese segundo beso, dando lugar a una pasión increíble.

Sus bocas no se separaron ni un segundo mientras se desabrochaban las camisas y los pantalones, dejando que el deseo y el impulso fuera una parte más de ellos.

No había vuelta atrás.

Ya había pasado media hora. Los cuerpos de los jóvenes se hallaban desnudos tendidos en el piso. Shaoran se hallaba recostadio sobre la espalda de Eriol mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba su espalda, moviéndose al ritmo que anteriormente el inglés ya le había marcado.

Un teléfono celular sonó. Li estiró el brazo hacia donde había dejado su mochila y atendió.

-_Shaoran, ¿dónde estás? _

-Hola, Sakurita, disculpa, pero—

Eriol se levantó bruscamente, dejando a Li tirado en el piso, anonadado. Agarró sus ropas y comenzó a vestirse delante de Shaoran, sin dejar de mirarlo con enojo y bronca. La profundidad del azul de sus ojos se hacía sentir ahora más que nunca.

_-Shao… ¡SHAO! ¡Respondeme! _

_-_Estaba en lo de Hiiragizawa, disculpame… se me pasó el tiempo, ahora voy para tu casa. –Li colgó el teléfono y se levantó. Eriol caminaba hacia el baño cuando Li lo tomó por la cintura y lo abrazó fugazmente, besando su cuello, mientras Eriol apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del chino, sin dejar de sentir recelo por lo ocurrido.

-Perdoname, Eriol… -susurró Shaoran al oído del joven, luego de morderle sensualmente la oreja.

Sin decir palabras, Eriol se soltó y entró al cuarto de baño. Apoyó sus manos en el lavamanos y se miraba en el espejo.

_¿Por qué?_

El chino volvió a abrazar tiernamente a Hiiragizawa por la espalda, mientras este último parecía que iba a llorar.

Li lo dio vuelta, haciendo que quedara frente a frente.

-me tengo que ir, Eriol… -besó suave y tiernamente los labios del joven. –Pero esto no se va a quedar así.

-Prometelo. –respondió cortante el inglés, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Te lo juro.

Shaoran se vistió, agarró sus cosas y se fue. Eriol lo miraba irse a través de la ventana.

Cuando fue a sentarse al sofá, vio un objeto metálico en el piso.

Era el celular de Li.

Eriol sonrió malévolamente.

-Va a ser mío, Sakura. Dalo por hecho.

** FIN CAPITULO 2**

**N de A:**

Espero que este segundo capì les haya gustado algo…

Prometo que se va a poner más copado en los próximos capis… _¿Qué pasará con la pareja de jovencitos?_

Agradezco a tods x sus reviews, me sirven un montón XD

Ya que leíste hasta acá, clickeá en el botoncito que dice **GO** y dejame una review…

**_Actualizo cuando tenga 15 reviews! _**;-D

Salu2!

**StArHuNtEr**


	3. Te quiero para mí p1

_Guarda que empieza…_

"**Ahora o nunca"**

**Cap. 2**

Deseaba que el bus fuera más rápido. La noche comenzaba a invadir el cielo, y estaba comenzando a hacer un poco de frío.

Pero sólo pensar en lo que estaba haciendo unos minutos atrás, su temperatura subía.

El bus estaba lleno, y le costó llegar hasta la puerta de descenso cuando, en su parada, el bus se detuvo. Corrió hasta la casa de su novia, a sólo un par de cuadras. Cuando llegó al porche, se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire y calmarse.

Ya lo extrañaba.

Se sentó en la escalinata recordando el breve momento que habían tenido juntos, pero inolvidable. Apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y su cabeza en sus manos, y a su mente vino cada una de las partes del morocho que Shaoran había besado tantas veces, las que había acariciado tan suave y los besos que tan apasionadamente había robado.

Quería volver con él.

La puerta de la casa se abrió. Cuando Li miró, estaba Sakura parada, con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo con gesto hostil, algo no muy común en ella.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche, Shaoran?

Lentamente, el joven se levantó y entró a la casa, sin decir palabra alguna y tratando de no cruzar miradas. Podría llegar a delatarse con un gesto, una mirada fugaz, un movimiento… Cuidando todo lo que hacía, se sacó la chaqueta, la colgó en un perchero y fue directo a la cocina. Tenía hambre. En el refrigerador había un sánguche, y lo comenzó a comer mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Sakura seguía en la entrada. Cerró la puerta con un fuerte azote, haciendo que Shaoran la mirara.

-¿Pasa algo, Sakura?

La chica se sentó en el otro lado del sofá, como si algo de él no le gustara, como si no se conocieran.

-¿Desde cuándo vas a _pasar el rato_ a lo de Eriol? –le preguntó, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra. Shaoran la miró desconcertado, sin saber qué responder.

-Como hoy lo vi mal me pregunté si necesitaba algo y pasé por su casa. –la mentira parecía ir bien, pero su novia seguía mirándolo incrédulamente -…Y…. viste lo gentil que es él… me invitó a tomar té, unas masitas y se me _pasó el rato_.-haciendo burla a su novia.

-¿Estaba bien? –preguntó, cambiando ese gesto hostil a uno más preocupado.

-Sí, sí –mintió Li. Sakura miró el reloj de la cocina.

-Podríamos ir a verlo, ¿qué te parece? –Shaoran trataba de disimular, pero asintió con la cabeza –Hoy lo vi muy poco, estaban todos encima de él y casi no tuve tiempo de hablar con él. –se levantó del sillón y fue directo a agarrar un abrigo. Volteó a mirar a su novio. -¡Dale, lindo, ¿qué esperás! Antes de que se haga más tarde y Eriol se vaya a dormir.

-Ojalá sea conmigo –dijo el joven en un susurro.

-¿Dijiste algo, Shaoran?

-No, mi amor, vayamos, tienes razón. Parecía cansado.

De esta forma, la "feliz" pareja se dirigía a la mansión Hiiragizawa. Sakura para ver cómo estaba, compartir una charla amena, recordar momentos…. Y Shaoran, para _pasar el rato_.

Ya era de noche y, estando solo, no había nada que hacer.

Caminando con dificultad debido al yeso, se fue a su habitación a ponerse la pijama y acostarse. Mañana tendría que levantarse temprano para otro emocionante día de bienvenidas en el colegio.

Se recostó en su cama con la pijama ya puesta y se dispuso a dormir. Pero al ver que no podía, prefirió pensar.

_Shaoran…_

Todos sus pensamientos se centraban en él, en sus besos, sus manos… Apretó su puño con fuerza al recordarse que él no era el único en el corazón del chino: estaba Sakura. Esa maldita mocosa entrometida… No quería que estuvieran juntos… No… Iba a pensar en un plan frio para separarlos, y que Li quedara sólo para él, y para nadie más.

Estaba dormitando entre tanto pensar, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta de su casa. Lentamente caminó hacia la puerta. Vaya sorpresa.

-¡Eriol! ¡Qué alegría verte bien! –dijo la jovencita mientras se colgaba del cuello del inglés. Detrás de ella estaba Shaoran, y no dejaba de mirarlo. El inglés le devolvió una mirada de reproche.

-Qué bueno verte, Sakura –respondió, tratando de mostrarle su mejor falsa sonrisa. –Ven, pasa. –la invitó, ignorando a Li.

-Hola Eriol. ¿No me vas a pasar a invitar?

-No te había visto, disculpa.

-Pasa, yo cierro la puerta. –dijo el chino, a lo que Eriol le hizo caso, aunque ese gesto iba con una pequeña trampa: cuando Eriol pasó por delante de Li, no pudo evitar tocarle la cola disimuladamente al enyesado, quien no dijo ni fu ni fa.

Los invitados se sentaron en el sofá, frente a una pequeña mesita ratona. Eriol había ido a buscar masitas para servirle a los jovencitos.

-¿Cómo te estás reponiendo, Eriol? –le preguntó Sakura, mientras se servía una masita.

-Bastante bien, aunque aun me quedan 15 días hasta que me saquen el yeso. –respondió el aludido, mientras se sentaba cerca de Sakura en el sofá, para tratar de evitar lo más que podía la mirada del chino.

-Bueno, ya sabes que para cualquier cosa que necesites estamos con Shaoran a tu disposición, ¿verdad bomboncito? –volteó a ver a su novio, quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias, aunque no creo que Li me ayude en _todo_ lo que yo pudiera necesitar –dijo Eriol, mirándolo fríamente al joven, y cuando Sakura se volteó a verlo, Eriol dijo pero sin decir palabras -¿_verdad bomboncito?_

-En todo, Eriol. –le respondió secamente el otro, a lo que Sakura le dirigió una sonrisa enamorada.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, mientras comían. El reloj cucú cantó las 11 de la noche.

-¿Para cuándo una novia, Eriol? –preguntó la chica con una sonrisa suspicaz –Siempre te vemos solo…

-Para cuando la encuentre, aunque prefiero no tener compromisos serios. Algo pasajero es lo mejor.

-No te creía tan –

-No me conoces, Sakura. Tampoco lo conoces a tu novio tanto como piensas.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo tratando de captar el mensaje indirecto de su amigo, mientras que Shaoran se lo devoraba a mordiscones con la mirada. Desatento en absoluto a la conversación, sólo miraba a Eriol en pijama y se lo imaginaba desnudo en su mente.

-¿A que te refieres, Eriol? –preguntó la joven, ya un poco desconfiada –No tengo secretos con Shao.

-Eso es lo que tú crees. –le respondió el inglés, tomando una masita y llevándosela a la boca lentamente.

-Bueno –bufó Sakura, un tanto enojada por los comentarios que nunca terminaba de captar. Y mirando a su novio dijo: -Mi amor, vámonos yendo, Eriol tiene que descansar. –y se levantó, mirando a su novio y dirigiéndole miradas de decepción a quien creía que era todo un caballero.

-Bien Sakura, vamos. –dijo el chino, saliendo de sus pensamientos que comenzaban a hacerle aumentar la temperatura de a millones.

-Un gusto haberlos recibido. –terminó por decir Eriol, levantándose dificultosamente del cómodo sofá. –Cuando vuelvan, no lo hagan tan tarde, ¿si?

-OK. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, Eriol, adiós. –se despidió Sakura, dándole un abrazo a Eriol. –Ojalá mañana estés un poco mejor.

-Muchísimas gracias –respondió., volviendo un poco a sus antiguos modales corteses. Li lo abrazó de sorpresa, y le dijo en voz alta.

-Que te mejores, Eriol, y que descanses bien –disimuladamente le volvió a tocar la cola, ahora con un leve pellizco, y se separó de él. –Nos vemos mañana, amigo.

Eriol estaba más que sorprendido, y Sakura lo notó. Pero como siempre, no dijo nada.

-Chao. –los despidió y les cerró la puerta. Caminó, una vez más, escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, mientras no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Y en la mejor manera de separarlo de esa garrapata infame que se hacía llamar Sakura.

-¿Notaste lo raro que estaba Eriol, Shao? –decía la chica, mientras caminaban rápidamente hacia su casa.

-Debe estar cansado, eso me decía hoy –dijo, mintiendo, sin poder sacárselo de la cabeza, en bata, o mejor aun: sin ropa.

-Me decía que entre nosotros había secretos. –seguía hablando la chica, quien se detuvo y miró a su novio, de frente. -¿Me estás ocultando algo?

-Nop. Para nada. –su novia aun no parecía del todo convencida. –Ya te dije, Eriol estaba un poco cansado y decía cualquier tontería.

-te creo a vos, Shao. Pero espero que no me mientas –lo besó y siguieron camino.

_-Sí, Sakura, lo que te estoy ocultando es que lo amo, lo adoro, lo quiero conmigo y quiero estar con él, no contigo, me cansaste, me hasrtaste y no veo la hora de que terminemos esta relación de porquería que me hace estar encadenado a una mocosa impertinente como tú._ –pensaba Li, mientras seguía camino.

Sakura se dejaba convencer fácil, aunque algo había quedado flotando en el aire. Sentía cierto recelo de Eriol para con ella. Cmo si no la quisiera. Movió la cabeza negándolo y pensando en su novio, que estaba ahí a su lado.

Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, ella no aceptaba que los dos chicos iban a hacer lo posible para deshacerse de ella, de una forma u otra.

**FIN CAP 3**

**N de A:** como siempre, espero que les haya gustado!

Si tienen quejas o no entienden algo o una recomendación o felicitación o lo que sea, dejenme un review así sé qué es lo que lle sguataria que hubiera en esta historia.

Gracias a tods los que me van leyendo,. Y lean mis otros fics!

**HACE CLICK EN EL BOTONCITO Que DICE _GO!_**

_VAMOS, SÉ Que QUIERES HACERLO! P_

_ACTUALIZO CUANDO TENGA **MUCHAS ** **REVIEWS** …! _

_(**sino, no actualizo** –y saben que no miento :P)! mua j aja aj!)_

**_La calidad del próximo capi depende de las reviews de los lectores  _**

_SOS UN INCENTIVO A MI CREATIVIDAD **:-)**_

**StArHuNtEr: al servicio del lector fiel **

_milymg (arroba) hot – mail, punto com --- **MSN**_


	4. Chapter 4

Eh… como les va a todos

Bueno, esto mas que un capi es… algo asi como las notas de la autora, ¿no?

Je je…

…

Este, ahí va….

Espero que lean la historia,

Hasta el final…

Y que me dejen una review, no importa si es buena o mala…

Solo un simple comentario

Lean mis otros fics, los dejo

Grax

Hasta la próxima…

Voy a escribir un capi mas…

Cuando me dejen 10 reviews….

CHauuuuu!...

Y dejame una review asi actualizo P

**StArHuNtEr**


End file.
